Cider brothers!
by Joseph Sparkle
Summary: A shorter story about flim and flam teeming up with discord to reek havoc


**Mlp Cider brothers!**

**Bro1=flim bro2=flam. **

**It opens in a cider factory **

**Bro1: haha this is marvelous**

**Bro2: stupendous well be laughing all the way to the bank with five full fledged factories making our cider!**

**Some employee ran up**

**Employee: sirs the cap machine is breaking down **

**Bro1: what the fuck?**

**Bro2: WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO US?! Go fix it you fool **

**Just then a cap flew right into the first brothers head**

**Bro1: AHH son of a bi b b BITCH!**

**He dropped dead within seconds **

**Bro2: oh my god...You survived our climb to the top mount everoust And that car crash. And countless other things (Sniffle) why is it that you think it will remembered that aFUCKING CAP is what took you down. Wake up flim...My god he's dead **

**The second brother past out and fell of his platform to his death! **

**Later the two wake up in hell**

**Bro2: your alive!**

**Bro1: yes I suppose I am, how peculiar? do- where are we?**

**Discord: your in HELL**

**Bro2; no were not **

**Discord: uhh douche head you are **

**Bro1: oh yeah prove it you crime against nature **

**Discord: we're else would you be?!**

**Both brothers: wing town!**

**Discord: what the fuck is wing town **

**Bro1: it's a town**

**Bro2: just west of canter lot **

**Bro1: Atrocious**

**Bro2: disgraceful **

**Discord:NO! Your in hell **

**Bro1: fuck!**

**Bro2: (sigh) son of a bitch.**

**Bro1: the only person we can blame is the shit head that botched up the bottle cap machine**

**Bro2: hey inbred, can we haunt the douche who killed us**

**Discord: who'll haunt but only the people close to the rainbow dash, pinkie pie, fluttershy, rarity, apple jack, and twilight sparkle, and destroy manehattan, but like there's a system you gotta kill a couple people, then destroy manehattan **

**Then kill everyone else alright and when it's done you'll be the living breathing cider brothers again **

**Bro:1(taking notes) alright destroy manehattan, can we kill Luna?**

**Discord: Luna the Italian word for moon?**

**Bro1: no! Celestias sister, princess of the moon**

**Bro2: indubitably **

**Discord: YES! Do that! **

**The brothers rose there hair grew brighter red and there outfits(exept there hats) turned all red **

**Discord: bye! Love you (whisper) oh shit!**

**The duo found themselves in pony vill **

**Bro1: do you wanna get a family member of applejack first**

**Bro2: umm yeah sure why not?**

**Bro1: yeah that whole family is awful**

**Meanwhile**

**Spike:( reading a. Children's book to a plush toy giraffe) and the ducky said" I love you monkey" and the monkey said" I love you too giraffe and then the crocodile sai-**

**Twilight entered spikes bedroom **

**Spike: oh hi twilight **

**Twilight: me and pinkie are going to go to sweet apple acres to talk to applejack, well be back soon alright?**

**Spike: okay! **

**Meanwhile( and 15minutes later) **

**Big Mac is in his bedroom reading a book about a living apple when a shadows arises behind him. Big Mac sees the shadow and looks around in his room. No figure casted the shadow. The door slammed shut and locked. His window closed. The shadow was dancing in his room laughing taunting him. Then it emerged from the wall. The second brother came out **

**Big Mac: what the fuck you cider dick sucker **

**Bro2: (chuckle) look here you big red FUCK!**

**Big Mac rose up and slammed against the wall**

**Bro2: I'm gonna kill you and if you know what's good for ya, you won't scream your head off **

**Big Mac:fuck you! Ill murder you**

**Big Macs head turned one way and then jerked to the other. Big Mac dropped his neck had been snapped **

**Bro2:(mutter) stupid fucking gluten **

**Flam turned around to see twilight and pinkie. Starring **

**Bro2: (sigh) fuck!**

**The second brother started waving his hands pinkie pie and twilight vision grew blurry. The then found themselves in what looked like smaugs den and the saw a big ass **

**dragon **

**Pinkie pie: oh hi! do you know spike?**

**Twilight:(whisper) pinkie! The dragon is asleep don't wake it up**

**Dragon: who ever said I was asleep **

**Twilight:(shivering) umm hello dragon whats y yr your name?**

**Dragon: young mares don't know my name but all dragons do and the sing my name**

**Twilight rembered spikes favorite song"hissy the magic dragon sales by the sea"**

**Twilight: your Hissy..Hissy the magic dragon!**

**Hissy: yes **

**Meanwhile in ponyville town square **

**Bro1: flam,I started dated the slut **

**Bro2: the one with the hat? **

**Bro1: yeah the slut!**

**Bro2: WHY?! **

**Bro1: because that puts me in her circle of friends so I know who's close to everyone so YOU can murder them. **

**Bro2: why do I have to murder them **

**Bro1: because you can get your hands dirty better than me!**

**Bro2:(sigh) **

**Meanwhile**

**Spike finished his book when he took out his wee gee board(when I go wee gee:blah blah. It means that's what spike got from the wee gee board)**

**Spike: who am I speaking to**

**Wee gee: satan. Who am I speaking to?**

**Spike: spike your former right hand man**

**Wee gee: I see spike I have something to tell you **

**The wee gee explained the whole plan**

**Spike: satan tb tb tb I'm gonna go tell celestia**

**Wee gee. No don't please **

**Spike: then give me candy**

**A hole opens in spikes wall and candy starts flying out **

**Meanwhile **

**Luna is watching the moon ( which is in a fucking kennel because it the middle of the day)when the names "flim and flam" appear on the moon Luna stares at it. when flam walks up from behind conjures a knife and stabs Luna **

**14hours later and in ponyvil square again**

**Bro2:Luna is dead!**

**Bro1: I know ... I received a funeral invitation for the both of us**

**Bro2:realy?**

**Bro1: yes and when we return I will plan our attack on manehattan!**

**Both: HAHAHAHA excellent!**

**Later at the funeral in canter lot **

**Celestia: for the time being I will control the sun and moon **

**Rainbow dash noticed the cider brothers snickering( the worst possible thing to do at a funeral) so she read flims mind with her telepathy**

**Flim mind: dumbass Luna. Celestia doesn't know that I WILL DESTROY MANEHATTAN! Because I died and am serving satan to free my soul HAHAHAHA!**

**Later **

**Rainbow dash explained everything to celestia and she sent out telegram after telegram telling everyone to come to canter lot **

**Spike (who attended the funeral) heard the conversation between celestia and rainbow dash so he ran to the top of the palace and flung himself off **

**Later in hell**

**Spike runs up to star swirl the bearded. A feeble old man standing at5.8 with grey robes a long beard that reached his knees short grey hair and a sword-in-sheath at his side. He moved slow and would get exhausted quick. He spoke with a raspy voice**

**Spike: i need to see satan **

**Star swirl the bearded: satan! I see ill lead you to him **

**Star swirl the bearded escorted spike to satan**

**Discord: what is it?**

**Spike: celestia knows everything **

**Discord:WHAT! Uhh fuck (sobbing) game over man, game over NYAGHH STUPID FUCKER' (sniff, sob) ill never rule shit **

**Meanwhile **

**Twilight: Hissy we need to go to ponyville can you take us **

**Hissy: (growl) I can't see why not **

**Within five minutes the were flying in the sky **

**Later (just after they land)**

**Celestia: we're going to manehattan come on take... Oh sir Hissy will you come with us to defeat the forces of hell... Again!**

**Hissy: aye **

**Celestia: thank you, twilight, pinkie pie, your friends,shining armor, and an additional 17,000 men are coming with us to fight the cider brothers, because satan sent them here and it's a lengthy storie**

**Later 45minutes into battle**

**Hissy: fight on! KEEP GOING**

**Pinkie pie is in a helicopter shooting at flim **

**Celestia draws a hand gun and shoots her self**

**Twilight: CELESTIA!**

**In hell **

**Celestia beats the shit out of star swirl the bearded and marches to satan**

**Celestia:DISCORD! Free the souls of spike, Luna, Big Macintosh, silver spoon, diamond tiara, pipsqueak,and the cider brothers **

**Discord: NO you think you can boss me around **

**Celestia: I KNOW I CAN!**

**This scares discord so much he starts crying. He's sobbing like mad when celestia starts beating the fuck out of him**

**Discord:( with two black eyes a bloody nose and countless bruises ) how are you so strong?!**

**Celestia: I was a prostitute when I was young**

**Discord: oh (sobbing)but don't hurt me ill free them and shit **

**Celestia: don't forget MY soul **

**Discord: (sobbing) okay!**

**Then the cider brothers descended and spike, celestia, silver spoon, diamond tiara, Luna, pipsqueak, and big Macintosh rose from hell. Though manehattan was a complete mess. **

**Celestia hired, 4,400 men to repair the town. **

**THE END**


End file.
